The Due Date
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Yugi gets the surprise of his life when he finds out he's expecting a child... the only problem is, he's a guy! So, what's going to happen to him and all of his friends as the due date only gets closer and closer? Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

MBP: So... I've been talking about this story for almost 2 years with my friends and couldn't figure out a beginning...

Rini: She tried. Multiple times. And failed. I laughed.

MBP: That's because you're mean! Anyways, I own nothing. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter One<span>_**

Things had been going pretty good for Yugi. He was still a little insecure about some things, but he had his friends to help him gain confidence, and a boyfriend who certainly helped in that regard.

Yugi still couldn't believe his luck when it came to romance. He didn't have any vindictive exes –though not dating before probably had something to do with that. Plus, his first boyfriend was considerate, funny, experienced…

Yes, Yugi could say with certainty that Yami was _very_ experienced.

Still, something hadn't been quite right lately. Socially, he was fine; Yugi never fought with his friends if he could help it, so nothing was wrong there. His grades hadn't gotten any worse; actually, they'd improved slightly since Yami started tutoring him. When it came to his family, nothing had changed. Still lived with Grandpa, while his parents were goodness-knows-where using some mysterious cash fund they had.

He had just been so tired lately! It was odd, because he got plenty of sleep, but he just hadn't been able to stay awake. All too often, Yugi found himself dozing off before the sun set, long before he ever went to bed.

Plus, he'd had some problems eating lately. It wasn't too often, but sometimes he'd come downstairs for breakfast and get nauseas right away. He'd even throw up at those times, unable to eat anything.

And the hamburgers! They were his favorite, out of anything in the whole world, and Yugi just hadn't been able to get near them without hurling chunks. Obviously something was wrong.

Therefore, Yugi had made an appointment with the doctor to figure out exactly what was wrong with him. He hadn't had many medical problems in the past, so he wasn't too worried exactly.

_Maybe I should have let Yami_ _stay with me…_ Fidgeting in the waiting room, Yugi didn't like the strange looks the medical workers kept sending his way. With all that whispering, and the sympathetic glances, it had to be something bad, right?

Oh god, was he dying? It would be his luck, to be dying of some horrible disease right after everything seemed to be going right! Of course! He should have known! The universe refused to let him be this happy! Oh god, he was going to die and-

"Yugi Motou?"

-dead dead dead and never do all the things he wanted to do, and-

"Mr. Motou?"

Yugi's eyes were wide as he looked up at the concerned doctor, the panic wiping his name from his mind. How could he remember this man's name, when his death sentence was coming any second now? "Y-yes?"

"Let's talk in the office."

He was dying. How was he supposed to tell Yami? Or Grandpa for that matter? And his friends? He wasn't too worried about his parents; he hadn't seen them in years, but still…

The sanitary smell and cleanliness of the office didn't calm Yugi's nerves at all. How could he be calm at a moment like this? Oh god, he was going to start hyperventilating any minute now…

"Yugi, I need to ask you a question that might make you a little embarrassed…" The doctor didn't seem embarrassed at all as he sat across from the 16-year old boy, fingers linked calmly. "Have you been sexually active?"

Sexually… active? Why would he need to know… oh no. This was all Yami's fault. Yugi was going to die because of Yami! No!

By all that was holy, Yugi was going to take Yami with him if that was the case. He had a STD because of him, and Yugi was going to die and…

Trying to calm down enough to speak, Yugi took a deep breath, blinking hard. "W-what is it? Syphilis? Gonorrhea? It's not AIDS, is it?"

The doctor blinked back, silent for a moment before chuckling. How could he laugh? This was no laughing matter! Before Yugi could say anything, the doctor shook his head and looked at Yugi easily. "No, no, nothing like that! You're not sick at all."

"I'm not?" Yugi stared, his entire body slumping in relief. Well, it was amazing how much panic could exhaust you. "Then what's wrong?"

"Well… I'm not exactly sure how to say this but… your tests… they came back saying… you were pregnant."

Blink. Blink. "What? I'm a boy!" Yugi laughed, sure this was just a mistake. After all, how could he be pregnant? This was obviously just some mistake that could easily be cleared up.

"Yes, well… we just need to do a few more tests… make sure we didn't miss anything that might have hurt you."

That made sense. However, as the doctor kept talking, Yugi protested lightly. "Why do you need a blood and urine sample? Wouldn't one be enough?"

"Normally, but with this last mistake… we just want to be sure." The doctor handed him a small cup and gestured towards one of the doors. "There's a bathroom in there."

Tedious, but after all the panic, Yugi was ready to do anything to just get out of here and finish up. At least this would be something for him and Yami to laugh at later…

()~~()~~()~~()

One week later, Yugi found himself at the doctors again, much more relaxed. The last tests might have been messed up, but he should be getting the right results now. Plus, this time he had some emotional support in the form of Grandpa, so nothing could really shock him.

After an STD scare and a pregnancy mess-up, the universe couldn't throw anything else at him to send his life into chaos.

He was so wrong.

* * *

><p>MBP: So... that's chapter one... Not quite sure how it turned out but my friend was laughing as she read it so...<p>

Rini: She enjoyed your pain as she watched you writing it.

MBP: Shut up.

Rini: But it's more fun to tease you! It's awesome!

MBP: Whatever Rini... please review and let me know what you think! Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

MBP: Gosh, I'm so tired... I've had my niece the past week running me down, my mom and brother had the flu (and if they passed it to me, I swear...), the cable bill wasn't paid so I had no internet or my tv shows, and work wanted to mess with my hours.

Rini: Hey, it can't be that bad...

MBP: You're right. I had a date! That was the highlight of my week. I had a date. With a guy. But that's not important! I'm updating!

Rini: That is very important. Happy you means better update rate.

MBP: Not true! Anyways, before we start ranting at each other, I'll just stop right there and let you get to reading the chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Rini: We own nothing!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

How did it even work? How was this even possible? Staring at his hands, content to confine himself to his house with only his grandfather for company, Yugi stared at the test results that just _couldn't_ be right. This just had to be some horrible mistake, again, and nothing was wrong with him.

Still, the doctors wanted to do _more_ tests, which Yugi refused. Why would they even think he would consider it, after they'd messed up all his previous tests so far? No, he wasn't going to panic about this, especially when he didn't know if anything was actually wrong.

Oh, what was he even thinking? Of course he was going to panic, precisely _because_ he didn't know if anything was wrong!

And where was Grandpa anyway? Shouldn't he be here, trying to figure out what was wrong with his only grandchild? This wasn't something Yugi could figure out on his own! This wasn't something he should have to figure out in the first place!

"Yugi." Oh, there he was! More serious than normal, but these circumstances were anything _but_ normal… Was he on the phone? Who could he possibly be talking to? "Your parents are on the phone."

Oh. Well, given the circumstances, calling the absentee parents certainly made sense. Not feeling much of anything –after all, his parents were gone most of his childhood- Yugi took the phone, absently noticing Grandpa leaving the room.

"Hello?"

"Yugi? Hi sweetie!" There was his mom, forever growing higher pitched as she spoke, as if to a young child. "Your grandfather was just talking to us!"

Yes. He knew that, even if he wouldn't say that was stating the obvious. It was Grandpa who handed him the phone and told him who it was. "Ah…"

"Oh, darling, say hi to Yugi! Here's your dad sweetie!"

"Hi Dad…" This is how it always was. Mom starts, Yugi says hi to Dad, then there's some silly chatter in the background as Yugi listens silently through the phone. That's the way it always was, especially as Yugi got older and he stopped wanting to hear about which country his parents had disappeared off to.

"Hello son." Oh look, a reply. Here was something new. His father was continuing to speak. This must be serious. "Heard you were visited the doctor recently."

"Uh… yeah… I did." Silence. It was awkward, and a little disturbing, that he couldn't even talk to his parents about ordinary things, let alone a doctor's visit.

"Tell him we heard about the results!" Yugi could hear his mother in the background, prompting his father to start talking. He should have guessed that Grandpa had told them; it was probably the reason he'd called them in the first place.

"It's just a mistake on the hospital's part," Yugi tried to explain in-between his parent's debate on the other side of the phone. He doubted they heard him, considering they'd very likely placed the phone on the table as they continued their conversation. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened.

This would probably take a while, so Yugi pulled out his test results for the hundredth time that day and started skimming over them. Really, he should get to know this for the future, if the tests kept coming back saying he was pregnant.

_Really though… I'm a guy! I might look like a little kid, but I am a boy! Why does stupid stuff like this keep happening to me? And people wonder why I need to work on my confidence…_ Sighing quietly, Yugi tossed the tests into a pile on the table, picking up a magazine instead. He wanted to get Yami a present that wasn't handmade for their second anniversary, so he might as well start looking now. Two months wasn't as long as people thought it was…

"…your boyfriend yet?"

Wait, were they actually talking to him? Hoping they hadn't thought he was ignoring them –even though he was- Yugi picked up the phone quickly. "Sorry, couldn't quite hear you… what was that?"

"Oh sweetie, I was just asking if you'd told your boyfriend yet? He must be so excited!"

About what? "Uh… I told him about the mistakes on the results, but…"

"What mistakes?" Was his mom clueless or just didn't get the full story? Funny, Yugi didn't remember his mom being so… ditzy before. She was almost reminding him of Miho.

"Uh… you know… the fact they're saying I'm pregnant?" Yugi said slowly, making it as easy to understand as possible. He could never tell with his parents; they were practically strangers after all.

"Oh, that isn't a mistake! In fact, we were wondering if it would happen, ever since you came out of the closet!" His mother sounded… happy? Why would she sound happy?

Well, of course, it was because she was crazy. No wonder he wasn't travelling with them; it was to keep him away from the insanity. Because males did _not_ get pregnant, no matter what. It wasn't possible, simple as that.

"Mom… I think you're a little… confused…" Be gentle with the woman; she was probably just a little confused by whatever trip they were on this time. Maybe she'd hit her head or something… "I'm a boy. I can't get pregnant."

There was silence on the other end before he heard a genuine female laugh. "Oh sweetie, I'm not confused at all! I think your excitement for your baby has addled your brains a little yourself!"

Yugi blinked. She honestly believed he was pregnant… which wasn't a good sign. There was obviously something to make her believe this, and that worried him. Was this some weird, rare genetic disease? It would have been good to know about this unheard of mutation _before_ he started sleeping with Yami!

"Darling, I'm still talking!" Yugi heard his mother protest and tried to force himself back to attention. He was just being paranoid; after all, someone would have discovered some mutation where males could get pregnant if it existed. He couldn't possibly be the first.

"Dad, I…"

"Yugi, do you remember going to the hospital when you were a child?" Surprisingly, his dad started talking first, actually interrupting Yugi. That was certainly new; in all their phone calls, their conversations never lasted more than five sentences, let alone with his father actually starting a line of questioning.

"…Yes. Vaguely…" He had gone quite a few times, but he didn't remember much of it. They kept jabbing him with needles, which had apparently made him faint. Thankfully, that needle phobia had faded as he grew older, but his childhood visits were very faded in his memory.

"Well son… they weren't for check-ups."

"What?" What were they for then? Yugi racked his brain, but couldn't come up with an idea. Unless it was some disease he'd had when he was younger… but he hadn't been sickly as a child, just weak and a little dorky.

Okay, maybe a lot dorky and pathetic, but still…

"Sweetie, how do you think we got the money to travel so much?" Apparently Mom had the phone again. "This big company… well, it was looking for a test subject for a few experimental procedures, and we just knew you'd be able to handle them perfectly!"

WHAT?

What the hell did that even mean? Test subject? Experimental procedures? Like a science experiment? Was that what they were saying?

No way. They might not have been the best parents in the world, but to use their child as part of an experiment? It wasn't possible… was it?

Sadly enough, Yugi had a sinking suspicion that his line of thinking wasn't too far off the mark. For one, where did this money to completely disappear and never return home come from? And they did get very happy after a few of his hospital visits, he remembered that part…

"What… procedures?" His voice sounded rather detached as his brain went into overload. If he believed his parents, and he couldn't think of a reason they'd lie about something like this, then it meant…

It meant… that he really was pregnant.

Well, shit.

As his mother continued to explain, his father would occasionally say something to help make her babbling a little easier to get through. That was helpful, considering the mind-blown state of their son, who was still trying to process the whole being-pregnant-and-male thing…

So, in the long run, as a child, Yugi's parents had decided they wanted to travel, but they didn't have the money. The small, apparently _harmless_ procedures they allowed this as-yet unnamed company to perform on their son seemed like a godsend to the wanderers, and all they'd had to do was sign a confidentiality agreement and a few other papers and they were set for life. These procedures might account for why he seemed to stop growing and why he was always a little… different from other boys his age.

For a terrible moment, he wondered if it had also changed his sexual orientation, but remembering his crush on Tea just a few years before, decided that wasn't likely and Yugi's mind decided to go to another topic.

So, apparently, according to his parents, he was not only some crazy science experiment that they used to get the money to travel the world, but he was the first real male pregnancy, and still in high school, with no real plans for the future.

Well, that was wonderful.

And he still had to get Yami to believe it.

Three hours later, he was still sitting on the couch, trying to get a few more answers out of his grandfather, who seemed as clueless as Yugi was. This was certainly a dilemma…

"Get some sleep Yugi," Grandpa touched his shoulder, offering support if it was needed. "You'll need your rest."

Oh gods, he really would, wouldn't he? And he'd have to eat right, and all these other things… he had a living thing inside of him!

And it wasn't just his. He had… He had Yami's child inside of him!

The momentary happiness at that idea soon faded.

Now, how in the world was he going to convince him of that?

* * *

><p>MBP: Yes, it's short... my brain short-circuited. There will be longer chapters in the future. As I get more used to writing Yugi, and Yami, and everyone else I've only ever used as side characters before.<p>

Rini: Well, let us know what you think! We promise, Yami will make an appearance in the next chapter, and all their friends will be making appearances very soon afterwards! After all, it can't be a story about life if Yugi hides in his house all the time, can it?

MBP: Shhh! Don't spoil it! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please review and thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

MBP: I finally got inspiration to write, and I got this done, so here it is!

Rini: Plus, your internet is kind of working now, so... take it while you can!

MBP: YES BECAUSE OMG IT MIGHT NOT WORK TOMORROW! So, here's an update (I'll eventually get to other stories...)

Rini: We own nothing!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

Yugi took a deep breath, shuffling his keys in his hands. He didn't have to bother knocking anymore when going to Yami's apartment; he'd had his own key long before they'd ever had sex. Still, when he wasn't comfortable, or something big had happened, Yugi had the habit of knocking.

This situation made him very uncomfortable, and something very big had happened. Still, with this particular bombshell, maybe it would be best to walk in as if it was a given that this was very normal.

Still… what was he even supposed to say? '_Oh hi Yami! Remember that doctor's appointment with the botched test results? Well, turns out they weren't so messed-up after all. I'm really pregnant. Congratulations?'_

Yes, because that would put Yami so at ease.

Or hey, maybe he should take a different approach. One of his friends would have a better way of breaking this news, wouldn't they?

Actually, Mana would treat it as a joke, Tea would probably just be very confused as to how this happened to Yugi in the first place, and Miho… Miho wouldn't be able to explain it in the first place. And there was no hope any of the _guys_ would be able to tell Yami; they'd be too busy freaking out about it to do anything of the sort!

"Yugi?" Yami opened the front door easily, having noticed his boyfriend lurking outside the door when he walked into the living room. This wasn't exactly a new occurrence; Yugi still wasn't completely comfortable just using the key and would stay outside for a little while before either knocking or giving in to the key power.

Still, Yugi had never just stared at the keys for almost ten minutes before. "Is everything alright? Did the tests come back?"

Yes, trust Yami to just get right to the point. Yugi looked up, wide-eyed, gesturing to the inside of the apartment. "Can we talk inside?"

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

_This can't be real._

"S-so, I thought it was a joke, but then my parents called and told me this ridiculous story about how they sold me to science and…

_Boys can't get pregnant. I remember that from every health class I was forced to take. And I know Yugi's a boy. So, immediately impossible._

"I didn't want to believe it then, but why would they lie? Plus, then they emailed the details, and copies of the original contracts saying what had happened, and then…

_But why would Yugi be lying about this? But how? HOW? HOW DOES A BOY GET PREGNANT?_

"A-and you know that you're the only one that I've… had sex… with, so it's yours. I'm about seven weeks now, and…"

_This proves Seto wrong… wait, Seto! Seto can explain this! There is bound to be something in his business-oriented, money-obsessed, giant company's past that can explain who or what has caused this!_

Standing up, not having processed much of what Yugi was saying, or his boyfriend's current state of shock, Yami ran out of the apartment, the door slamming shut behind him as he left Yugi alone in the now-silent room.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Yugi stared at the previously-occupied recliner, unable to move from shock. Out of all the reactions he'd imagined, running out of the room hadn't been one of them. Surprise, downright horror, maybe even some anger, but abandoning him?

That certainly hadn't been on his list of reactions.

This was a 'out of the frying pan, into the fire' situation. Yes, he'd managed to tell Yami about this… development… but now he was sitting alone, while his boyfriend –if he could be called that- disappeared on him.

Fighting back the urge to simultaneously scream and burst into tears, Yugi remained sitting on the couch, barely moving to even breathe. What was he going to do now? He was a biological anomaly because of his parents, had no future prospects with a job outside of Grandpa's game shop, and now –quite likely- single and forever alone due to being a biological anomaly.

And it wasn't like Yugi could go to anyone else. They all had other things to do than listen to Yugi complain about his life. That probably wasn't fair; his friends would very likely put their things on hold to help him, but he wasn't in the mood to be fair. Circumstances in his life weren't allowing him to think very clearly at the moment.

Really though, why did this happen to him? He wasn't a bad person; maybe he wasn't perfect, but by the laws of karma, all these bad things should happen to someone else!

He could blame his parents. In fact, that was the logical thing to do. It was _their_ fault after all! They did this to him! They had to be selfish, and want to practically disappear on their stupid world tour, so they sold his_ living body_ to science and now he was an anomaly that shouldn't exist! If they hadn't been so selfish and unnecessarily cruel, he'd have a _normal_ relationship with his boyfriend and all would be well! He wouldn't be sitting in the empty apartment, staring at the spot his boyfriend –or was it ex now- had occupied before he _ran out of the room_.

No. Nope. This wasn't happening. Maybe this was all a _really_ bad dream and Yugi was still in bed, imagining what could possibly go wrong when he told Yami about being pregnant. While being male. Because his parents sold him to science.

Maybe Yugi was in shock, because he wasn't feeling much anymore. Just really numb and like his entire life wasn't collapsing around him. Who knows?

All Yugi knew is that it took over twenty minutes before he realized Yami wasn't coming back, and gained the energy to stand up to start heading back to Grandpa's.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

He didn't know why he was there. There had been that passing thought about how Seto could figure this out, because as much as Yami hated to admit it, Seto was smart and could figure impossible situations out when they blew Yami's brain out of the water. But that wasn't a real explanation as to why he'd run to Kaiba Corp., practically tossed the bodyguards out, scared yet another new secretary, and barged into his cousin's office without a word of greeting.

Seto's reaction shouldn't have surprised him. "Get out."

"I need to talk to you."

"Get out before I call security."

"My boyfriend's pregnant."

"Get… sit down." Seto finally glanced up from his paperwork, his face unreadable as he picked up the phone to contact the secretary outside. "Cancel my appointments for the rest of the day. Oh, and you're fired. She got too obsessive about me."

The last sentence was directed at his obviously disturbed cousin, accompanied by a shrug. It wouldn't be the first time a secretary was 'let go' in such a fashion. Many didn't even last a week. It was a good thing there was always a line of people dying to work for the corporation; otherwise Seto would have to start paying extra to make a decent worker keep track of everything.

Waving a hand at Yami, Seto gestured for him to start explaining before pausing. "Wait." Digging into the cabinet for a long forgotten bottle of scotch, as well as two cups, he poured and handed one over to the still shell-shocked Yami, almost smirking at him. "You look like you need that. Explain."

Yami stared, looking uncharacteristically disturbed. "My. Boyfriend. Is. Pregnant. How much more explanation do you need?"

"Well…" There was a great deal more explaining he would love to have, as to how, why and what the fuck was going on to make that happen, but Yami didn't look prepared to give those answers. If he even had them himself. Either way, this situation amused and intrigued Seto more than was absolutely necessary.

Then again, Yami's boyfriend –_BOYFRIEND_- was pregnant. That was supposed to be intriguing and amusing, wasn't it? Besides, as Yami's closest family, it was his job to be a jackass about it. Mostly. He did plan on helping him out, after a fashion.

"Your parents threw such a fuss about never having grandchildren when you came out. They'll love this new development." Pushing the drink closer to Yami, seeing he hadn't drunk any, he smirked at his cousin. "Or they would, if they were still alive."

"Not. Funny." Apparently, the idea of fatherhood killed Yami's sense of humor. And the reminder of technically being an orphan would do that too, but Seto didn't respond with anything more than just a raise of the eyebrows.

"Well cousin, what would you have me do? Find a discreet doctor to end it?" Assuming that was what he wanted… probably not. His cousin had too much honor for that. "Or someone willing to wed you to your sixteen year old boyfriend, who is still in high school? Because both would be simple enough… for a price."

"What? No, I don't want either." Though marriage would be the right thing to do, wouldn't it? That's what most people did when someone got pregnant, wasn't it? Oh crap, Yugi was pregnant. But he was a guy. It wasn't possible, Seto was supposed to be helping remind him of that, not… be unhelpful! "I need your help."

"Ah…" Now, that was music to the ears. Beautiful music. The smirk was growing as he leaned forward, watching his cousin finally notice the drink and take it down. He knew Yami well enough to know he rarely drank, and even then, it was a beer to nurse the entire night long. "And what would you have me do?"

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

"He just left. Literally. Ran out of the apartment." Perhaps he was still in shock, but complaining to Mana was helping. Forgetting the fact that she was Yami's best friend –or so she claimed- Yugi could actually find her a good person to complain to.

"Well, what on earth did you tell him to make him do that? You know he doesn't just run out on people! Unless it's me, holding a few water balloons, but that's a whole different story!" Mana, convinced that being invited in meant being able to act like she owned the place, flopped down on Yugi's bed, munching on the cookies she'd gotten from _his_ kitchen and grinning at him. "Obviously you said, or did, something that freaked him out!"

"W-well…" She'd find out eventually, wouldn't she? That he was a freak of nature and that he was pregnant, and going to have Yami's child, and the panic was coming back as the entire truth came pouring out. "My parents sold me to science so that they could travel and they did experiments and now I can have a child and I'mpregnantandit'sYami'sandItoldhimandheranoutoftheapartment."

The last part came out in one crazy rush, and Yugi wasn't quite sure Mana would even be able to understand it at all. In fact, he was almost hoping that she wouldn't, but not for the first time, she surprised him… in more than one way.

"Wait, you're pregnant? That's totally awesome! And totally not!" Her eyes were still cheerful as she sat up, staring at him closely. "Like… how does that work? What kind of tests did they do? How far along are you? Can I go beat your parents because that's a horrible thing to do and they deserve it? Where are they anyway?"

The questions were flying at him so fast, Yugi's head nearly started spinning. Out of all the reactions he'd thought he'd get, that was the one Yugi had never expected. Of course, Mana was relatively good with anything and she could turn practically any situation into a good one, but to be so easygoing about this…

"Uh…not sure about how it works… or the testing really… almost two months along… and no, please don't beat my parents. If you could even find them, as they travel through Europe…" Yugi shook his head lightly before staring at Mana. "You… don't seem surprised. Or confused."

"Oh, I'm seriously confused! And definitely surprised because that throws what I've been taught the entirety of my life out the window, but hey! You're going to have a baby, and that's a pretty cool thing! Especially since I'll be the best aunt a baby could ever have!"

And apparently Mana had the entirety of her relationship planned out in seconds. In a way, it was almost… reassuring. At least someone would stick by him and not freak out and run out of the room at the most important moment of their lives! Smiling a little, Yugi nodded a little, taking a deep breath. "Thank you. Really."

"Yeah, no problem! Now, we should hunt down Yami, since this is a really big deal and he needs to get in on it! And tell the others, because you know that will just… boom!" Mana made an explosion with her hands by her head, eyes going dramatically wide. "Brains. Gone. Like most people. And since I know Yami better than anyone… well, except maybe you, but I don't want to know him in _that way_ because grossness, but I think I know where he might be! So let's go, let's go!"

She was bouncing, practically forcing Yugi to smile and go along with it, and he relaxed a little, not numb, but not panicking either. Maybe it would all work out. Maybe this wouldn't end up being the horrible nightmare he'd imagined a million times already. Maybe all he had to do was be a little bit more optimistic about all of this!

* * *

><p>MBP: And that's that! It took forever with Yugi and I had no inspiration, and then my friends and I hung out and joked about this, and omg gizoogle is my friend and I have a love-hate relationship with it. But hey, it worked so maybe if the internet goes out again, I'll have my friends show me gizoogle stuff so I can write?<p>

Rini: Hope you enjoyed! Let us know what all of you guys think!


End file.
